Over Her
by BlueandRedButterflies
Summary: NOW A CHAPTER STORY In this story, you, the reader, fall in love with Riku. However, not everything is as it seems... Who are you, really? And what do those strange men in black coats want with you? This takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! The first part of the one-shot for Toaster8000!**

**She wanted me to write a love story between Riku and the reader (that's right, you!). I thought for a while…then came up with this! Be forewarned, not everyone is as they seem…(including you!)**

**This story is set after KH2 and is slightly AU, just because this is set in a place and there are people here that shouldn't be here after the events of Kingdom Hearts 2…you'll understand as you read on. ^.^**

***Sigh* I own nothing. This is simply fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**I'd like to thank my totally awesome betareaders, Blue Jae and Dancin'Dani11 for helping me work through a difficult part in the middle of this! XD I was really stuck!**

**Imagine that you are a teenager (around fifteen) and your amethyst (purple) hair is cut into a shoulder-length, choppy hairstyle. You're an average height. (If you want, you can view this story on Quizilla for the actually pic of you. It's also called, "Over Her", and it's by KHButterfly).**

He wasn't over her quite yet. He still felt a pang in his chest whenever he saw her holding hands with another guy…

"Aw, that's so romantic!" cooed Olette as she watched Sora and Kairi walk down the golden streets of Twilight Town, holding hands and eating sea-salt ice cream.

"Blech!" exclaimed Hayner while Pence rolled his eyes and made a face.

Riku sighed. Jealousy ran through him as he saw the happy couple walk away into the sunset. Sora was his best friend, but what he wouldn't do to be in the younger man's place, to be the one holding her hand…

He didn't think he'd ever get over Kairi…

A small, unsure voice interrupted his train of thought. "Um…e--excuse me…I'm a little lost…could you help me?"

…Until he met you.

* * * * * * * * * * *

A few minutes earlier…

Slowly, you began to come to. Your head hurt immensely, and your vision was foggy. All you could see were bright colors, more specifically, bright orange.

_W—what's going on? Where am I?_ You wondered as you sat up. Blinking, your vision cleared and you could see that you had been lying on some kind of cobblestone sidewalk. The buildings seemed to crowd around you. Everything was bathed in a soft, orange light. It was a beautiful city, but you were overwhelmed by the unknown.

Blinking a few more times, you pushed yourself up and began to explore the immediate area. Unbeknownst to you, you were in the Market Street section of Twilight Town. Neon lights blinked at you, advertising various services and shops. A few people walked past you, towards their known destination. Worry started to consume you, and you continued to walk down the street.

_This is so weird…why am I here…?_ Your pace slightly slowed.

An even more frightening question suddenly came to your mind…

_Who…am…I?_

You stopped in your tracks. _I…I can't remember anything! Not even my name!_

The only things left in your mind were vague images of men in black coats…Your eyes opened wide with terror. _What should I do? Where should I go? WHO AM I? _Overwhelmed with your situation, you sat down next to a building and began to cry. _I'm no one…I _have_ no one…What should I do?_

After a few minutes and a few odd glances from passerby, you wiped the tears and stopped crying. You looked around. The town suddenly seemed bigger than before, more intimidating. Fear consumed you again. _I need some help…_ you thought.

_But…where do I _get_ help?_

Just then, four teens that looked to be about your age walked by you, laughing and teasing each other.

"Hayner! Give it back!"

"No way! Catch, Sora!"

A brunette boy laughed and easily caught a black box, holding it over a smaller and plumper boy's head. "Sorry, Pence! I'm under orders by the 'king' himself!" he joked, referring to a boy in camouflage Capri's and tank top.

"Hey, don't be sore just because you lost the race!" smirked the boy, whom you assumed to be Hayner.

"How was I supposed to know half the streets in Twilight Town are closed for construction? You were at an unfair advantage!" Sora declared, still holding the camera out of the reach of the other boy.

Unbeknownst to you, Sora and Hayner, being the competitive teens they are, challenged each other to a race. Sora knew the town like the back of his hand, thanks to Roxas's influence, but several key streets in Twilight Town were closed for routine maintenance cleaning. This resulted in Hayner winning the race, despite Sora's almost incomparable speed and agility. Hayner had insisted upon Sora calling him "king" for the rest of the day, despite much objection from the brunette.

Another boy, taller than the others and with silver hair, smirked. He easily plucked the camera out of Sora's hands and held it above everyone's heads. A chorus of complaints rose from the small crowd of teens.

"Oh, Riku! Just give it back already!" from farther down the street, two girls came walking up to the group of boys. The shopping bags they held were a testimony to their common love for blow-out sales. They looked slightly displeased at the immature display the boys were making in the middle of the street.

The boy quickly complied. He handed it back to the plump boy in the red shirt, placating his cries for his precious camera.

One of the girls, who had an orange shirt and khaki pants on, reached into her shopping bag and pulled out several popsicles. "Look what I bought, guys!"

Almost all of the popsicles were gone instantly as the guys snatched them up. Except for the silver-haired boy. He took the popsicle slowly and inspected it before cautiously licking it. Blinking, he looked at the sky-blue popsicle, a little surprised. Then, he began to eat it a little quicker.

Something about the silver-haired boy intrigued you. What it was though, you could not tell.

The girl who had not given out the treats walked up to Sora. "Do you like it?"

The boy nodded. "It's great! Thanks, Kairi!"

"It wasn't my idea…" Kairi said, beginning to eat her popsicle. She turned to look at the girl in the orange shirt.

"I bought them," the other girl said. "I thought you guys might like something to snack on."

You watched them in what could only be described as amazement. Something about them felt familiar…but you couldn't put your finger on it. _Do I know them? Did I forget about them?_

_Should I ask them if they know me?_

Then, for some reason, Sora and the girl in the pink dress started to walk away. The others watched them go. _Where are they headed?_ You wondered. As you watched, the boy with the silver hair slumped his shoulders a little. _Why is he sad?_ A twinge of sadness filled you as you looked at him.

The group stood there for a moment, watching the retreating figures of the youthful couple. You took a deep breath and decided that now was as good a time as any.

"Um…e—excuse me…I'm a little lost…could you help me?" you stuttered as you walked up to the remaining teens.

They all turned to look at you, and you suddenly felt very self-conscious.

However, the girl in the orange shirt just smiled. "Sure! We'd be happy to help!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"…I still don't understand why we're doing this…"

"Didn't you listen at all to the assignment the Superior gave us?"

"Yeah, but I just don't get why we have to do this. And why _we_ have to be here," the cloaked figure said, motioning to himself and another figure.

A third figure sighed. "Riku's heart is still on the edge of the darkness. Our job is to push him into the black abyss and reap the rewards."

"Oh…ok," the figure said, taking off his hood. "But I _still_ don't understand why we have to be so secretive. _No one_ is looking up here."

"…He's right, you know," said the second figure, taking off his hood as well.

"I must agree," said a forth, also uncovering his head.

"Number Six! Number Eight! Number Nine! I couldn't care less what you do with your outfits, but please! Pay attention!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yes, oh patient Number Four!" he said in mock praise with a dramatic bow.

Vexen growled. "Why you—"

"Vexen. Axel. Calm down. Fighting won't solve anything. Now, let's concentrate on our mission," said a slightly bored Zexion. Ever since they returned to the Organization, Vexen and Axel had been at each other's throats. It was getting old.

The Organization members silently turned to look down on the street, where they saw you talking with Riku, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Good…" murmured Vexen, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. "Things are going as planned…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"So, you don't remember anything?" Hayner asked.

You shook your head. "No…all I remember is weird men in black coats…" You closed your eyes, racking your brain for any other memories.

"Men in black, huh…" Pence whispered, giving you a weird look. "Are you an alien?"

"Pence!" scolded Olette. "That's rude! Of _course _she's not an alien!"

"Yeah," you said, looking down at the skin on your arm and showing a small smile. "I'm pretty sure I'm not an alien."

"And you don't remember your parents at all? Nothing? Not even where they live?" Pence continued.

You sniffed and shook your head and looked away. _I have no one…_

"Wow, this is creepy!" Pence exclaimed. He quickly took a picture of you.

However, this only made you feel worse._ I feel like a freak…no one likes me…no one's going to help me…_ you silently started to cry again.

"Ah! Uh, don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" cried Pence, holding up his hands in defeat.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Good going, Pence!"

"No! Um…hey! I've got a joke! Do ya wanna hear it?" offered Pence, trying to make you feel better. You nodded slightly. "Ok! So…um…knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Boo!"

"Boo who?"

Pence laughed. "It's just a joke! You don't have to cry about it!"

First, you smiled. Then, a small giggle escaped your lips. Before you knew it, you were laughing so hard, new tears were coming to your eyes. You doubled over, holding your stomach and laughing as hard as you'd ever laughed before, without any reason.

Soon, the others joined in on your laughter.

"Th-that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" you declared, still laughing.

"Seriously?" Pence asked, still chuckling. He looked a little proud of himself.

Hayner rolled his eyes, though he still had a smile on his face. "I guess you haven't heard many jokes! Here's a better one…" **(I'll leave the actual joke up to you!)**

Hayner told his joke and everyone broke out in laughter. You were laughing so hard, you actually lost your balance and started to fall backwards!

"Whoa!" you yelled, even though you continued to laugh.

"Gotcha!" a voice behind you declared, and you felt strong arms catch you.

Your laughter stopped as you stared into Riku's dancing sea-green eyes. _Gorgeous,_ you couldn't help but think. _He has the most handsome smile…_

Still laughing, Riku helped you stand up again. "Careful," he warned.

You nodded, a small, giddy smile coming on your lips. You were still entranced by his eyes. "Ok."

For some reason, he stopped laughing as well and gazed into your eyes. You both stood there, mesmerized by each other's eyes. His beautiful smile still danced on his lips while his hand still rested on your arm.

_His eyes…they're full of pain and regret…but also hope and strength… _

It felt like mere seconds that the two of you stood there, lost in each other's eyes. It felt like you two were the only people around…

"You who!" sang Pence. "Earth to Riku and…er…No Name!"

You both jumped. "Huh? What?" the two of you asked. Riku removed his hand, and a blush started to form on your face.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were giving you and Riku really weird looks.

Suddenly, Olette yelled, "Oh! I uh…just remembered! We're…um…supposed to be…someplace else! See you two later!" She grabbed the two boys and pulled them away down a different street. Though startled, the two boys waved and smiled.

You and Riku looked at each other. When you looked back to where Hayner, Pence, and Olette were, they were gone.

"O…kay…" Riku said, looking around for the trio.

For some reason, this scared you. "I'm…scared…" you whispered, expressing your fears to him. You hid behind him and grabbed one of his arms with both of your hands. You pressed it close to your face.

The silver-haired teen looked back at you with a caring expression. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine."

_It's not them I was worried about…_ you thought uneasily.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Back up on the rooftops, Zexion sighed. "Finally, _that's_ over with…"

Vexen smirked. "Very good job with the illusion of the other children, Zexion. I don't think they noticed the difference."

Zexion shook his head. "Riku's ties with the darkness make his sense of smell very sharp. I'm almost positive he noticed."

Demyx's eyes widened in shock. "Do you think he knows we're up here?"

The other Nobodies were quiet while they pondered this.

Finally, Zexion answered, "Possibly…"

Axel sighed. "Can we have some fun with them yet?" At the same time, in the backround, Demyx did a loud, worried "Ohhhhhh…."

"Nearly," confirmed Vexen. "We just have to wait for them to bond for a little while. It shouldn't take that long, considering _____'s…capabilities."

The Organization members continued to watch as you and Riku walk down the streets of Twilight Town, talking and occasionally laughing.

Anxious for some action, Axel raised his hand.

"Not yet…" muttered Vexen. The scientist kept his eyes on you and Riku. Then, he saw you look downward and begin to cry again. In an attempt to comfort you, Riku put his arm around you. "Now," he smirked.

Axel smiled evilly and snapped his fingers.

**Dun dun DUN!!!!**

**XD Cliffhanger!**

**The next part will be up ASAP! I promise!**

**My favorite part of this was the Men in Black reference. XD I've never seen the movies, but all you remember in this story is men in black…and since Pence is so superstitious, I couldn't resist! LOL!**

**When you review, predict why you think the Organization members are watching **_**you**_** (it's different than you think!). Who do you think you are? In the story, I mean.**

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**BlueandRedButterflies**


	2. Update

**Hey, guys! BRB here! I just want to let you all know that I AM going to continue with this story! In fact, this story is becoming a full-fledged CHAPTER STORY!!!! ^.^ Yay! **

**I've been thinking about this story a lot, and I've realized that there is no way that this will be wrapped up in one chapter. The plot is just too big! However, I've got another idea for a RikuxReader one-shot that I'll be working on (when I get some free-time). In the meantime, please be patient, 'cause my life is sooooooo hectic right now, I hardly have time to write! ^.^;**

**Thank you for your time!**

**BlueandRedButterflies**


End file.
